criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Carroll
Disambiguation: This page is about the actor. For the director, see Charles S. Carroll |birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Dominic Wallace Carroll Tess Wallace William Wallace Charles Carroll |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Charles Carroll is an American actor. Biography Carroll was born in Los Angeles, California, on May 12, 1952. His father was Dominic Wallace "Wally" Carroll, a professional baseball player who played for both the San Francisco Seals and the Los Angeles Angels. His grandmother was a Clan Wallace member. Carroll was also a descendant of William Wallace, a Scottish knight who became a leader in the Wars of Scottish Independence and turned posthumously famous in the epic poem The Wallace and the Academy Award-winning film Braveheart. In addition, Carroll was a direct descendant of Charles Carroll of Carrollton, one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. At some point in his life, Carroll acquired an interest in acting and decided to pursue it as a career. In 1974, he graduated from Loyola University with a Bachelors Degree in Theatre Arts. He debuted in 1987 in the minor role of a bail bondsman in the cyberpunk action film RoboCop. Since then, Carroll landed dozens of other roles in his career. He most recently guest-starred in an episode of the CBS-produced police procedural drama Criminal Minds, in which he played a conspiracy theorist. On Criminal Minds Carroll portrayed conspiracy theorist Galen Petosky, who witnessed a devastating plane crash. He appeared in the Season Ten episode "A Thousand Suns". Filmography *xXx: Return of Xander Cage (2017) as Friendly Man *The Disappointments Room (2016) as Old Man *Criminal Minds - "A Thousand Suns" (2014) TV episode - Galen Petosky *Distant Places (2013) as Dad (short) *The Bridge (2013) as Walter Bunch/The Voice (2 episodes) *Standing Up (2013) as Mr. Carlson *Hidden Moon (2012) as Priest *Station Zero (2012) as James Dalton (short, voice) *Introducing Dave Cook (2011) as The Suit (short) *I Am Number Four (2011) as Sam's Stepdad *Miss Nobody (2010) as Mr. Tippet *Save the Skeet (2009) as Dr. Walter Pembry (short) *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Dr. Neal *NCIS (2008) as Dr. Pryor *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Coroner *Eagle Eye (2008) as Mr. Miller *Monk (2008) as Douglas Thurman *The Lucky 7 (2008) as Psychiatrist (short) *Shouting Distance (2008) as Nic (short) *Disturbia (2007) as Judge *Mammoth (2006) as Sheriff Marion Morrison *Two for the Money (2005) as Chuck *The Salton Sea (2002) as Zapruder *Tikiville (2001) as Unknown Character *Buddy Faro (1998) as Director *Black Cat Run (1998) as Prison Bus Driver *Cyclops, Baby (1997) as Motel Clerk *The Young and the Restless (1997) as Glen Hauserman (5 episodes) *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997) as Unknown Character (segment "Needle Point") *High Incident (1997) as Security Guard *Waiting Game (1996) as Stump *The Last Days of Frankie the Fly (1996) as Thug *Nick of Time (1995) as Sanitation Engineer *The Dark Dealer (1995) as Unknown Character *Melrose Place (1994) as Mover *Midnight Kiss (1993) as Burger Customer (credited as Dan Carrol) *Murder of Innocence (1993) as Diner *Jack's Place (1992) as Manager (2 episodes) *Double Obsession (1992) as Security Guard *A Killing in a Small Town (1990) as Bob Shelton *Fire and Rain (1989) as Grieving Husband (uncredited) *Dallas (1988) as Prison Guard *The Man Who Broke 1,000 Chains (1987) as Hobo #1 *RoboCop (1987) as Bail Bondsman 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors